clansoftheriversfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Frostheart♥
Welcome! Re: Awesome! Welcome to the Wiki! I'll add you in to MistClan right now. Feel free to join our Projects and be sure to read the guidelines. We're still a new Wiki, but I'm sure it will be lots of fun for you! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 15:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi Frostheart. Well You'll probably get the position of medicine cat so I wanted to let you know that there will be a kitting soon. My character tigerlily is expecting but I wanted to hold off until MistClan had a med cat. You might want to move your request to Mouseh's talk page. Theres a better chance that she'll see it and I think she's the only one who can add members. Also there are still two possible kits if you want one :) AshshadowAg 23:14, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I think you may have mis interepted. My cat Tigerlily is going to have kits. A litter of up to 5 is allowed and as of now she's only having 3. I was letting you know if you wanted to roleplay a kit. You can always create a queen or wait for the right tom if you want kits of your own. It's one big story here. You go to the MistClan page and edit the section you want to be in e.x.:warrior's den, nursery, camp chat, ect. You add what you want to say there and some will reply. The reply part might take a while depending on who you're talking too. Does this answer your question?AshshadowAg 23:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The kitting will take place on friday. Let me know when you're on so the medicine cat will be present :3AshshadowAg 01:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes she has. Maybe you just missed it. If you want one of Tigerlily's kits to roleplay start thinking of a name and description. If you don't ignore that please XD.AshshadowAg 01:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't really matter. I kno that my kit will be a shekit but I'm letting the others who wanted a kit choose. I'll make the Frostheart charart if you're sure. She is you're character after all. I would do Silverleaf but we don't have med cat blanks yet.AshshadowAg 12:06, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Lol my elder blanks look like a cross between their queen and elders.AshshadowAg 22:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Is Frostheart long or short haired?AshshadowAg 23:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I'll make it one of my auto approved images unless you want it to go through the whole PCA process.AshshadowAg 23:29, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I put it up for approval so you can see it.AshshadowAg 12:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Like what do you mean do what ever to my cat?????? Frostyness 14:33, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello Um, hey. Leafflight is looking for a mate, do you have any single she-cats? IRC? Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 15:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) MistClan, Frostheart. If you dont mind, Frostheart. xDD Go Aerópostale! • ǢFiestaǢ 20:45, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Frotheart now has an eager apprentice- Skyepaw! Congrats! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!Andy Schleck SUPER FAN!!!!! 16:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: RapidClan Of course! I'll add her in :) Night Fall 17:12, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure! Add yourself! 19:16, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not that great with time zones but i think theres like a 3 hour difference between PA and CA. I don't get off until 6 so that would be 9ish where you are? What time is it there anyway?AshshadowAg 02:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope I got it. I'm backwards. It would be 3 in the afternoon where you are. So maybe 3:30ish.AshshadowAg 03:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup it would XD. Pennsylvinia and thats all you need to know, not trying to sound rude or anything. I'll have to talk to you tomorrow cause it's after 11 here and I got work tomorrow :) AshshadowAg 03:08, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup its a summer program. It ends next week so I'll have a bit more free time after that. Bye!AshshadowAg 03:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Add yourself again. ;) 13:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Nope wasn't on but I am now. I'm ready when you are.AshshadowAg 22:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ummm yeah. You could be on your way to the nursery to make it eaiser.AshshadowAg 22:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) She's having four kits :) AshshadowAg 23:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Frostyness wrote it and IRC is kinda like a chat channel.AshshadowAg 23:14, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Yup. No one wanted a tom. AshshadowAg 23:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for being snippy about the father. I'd like him to be a StarClan cat and she wouldn't really like to talk about him. I'm sure you can guess which kit is mine =). Care to chat in the IRC? http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#wikia-clansoftherivers AshshadowAg 23:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry cna't get on right now. How about later?AshshadowAg 20:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sandheart Well, maybe. I'd like to see how they'd be as friends before mates :) Night Fall 20:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) IRC? Main channel Night Fall 21:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Just go here :) Night Fall 21:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm on if you have time. AshshadowAg 01:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It follows the rules. It works on WWiki just not here. You're gonna have to change your siggy on WWiki too. . 19:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) On WWiki just go to your userpage and type /Sig next to your user name. Actually it will probably be easier if you follow the instructions on the policy. Ash Re: What exactly is the problem?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) | }} put this into your signature box. You have to add the heart though.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind If I move our hunting Chat to Stream fields. It's a better place for it.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:04, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm there.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Main channel here? 00:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Yah this is the only way :)Frostyness 02:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well I was thinking about making one of my cats evil but I'm not sure how that's going to work out. Well for a mate I would have to say a cat played by either me or Frosty. Mouseh said I could have the three cats I asked for but I'm not sure about the tom's status yet (I asked for him to be a warrior but said he could be an elder if there wasnt room for more warriors). She hasn't added them to the allgiences yet and I'm not sure if Frosty has a tom char. I have toms in other clans if you're lookin for forbidden love. Or you could just ask for a queen. Anyway enough about me how about you?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I was think more ambitious. Like planing a hostile taveover (Which ultimately would fail). I don't know about that yet though. Forbidden mates are a bit overrated and it would seem odd to be "on patrol" all the time. I have one tom but until Mouse adds him into the allgiences idk if he's a warrior or elder. What can I say Life's life. hows yours? Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Gardenings fun. I never had too much interest in becoming a mentor. Good luck to you though. Yes I plan to make Autumnleaves grumpy like Mousefur :D Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Well I have to go it's after 11 here. I'll talk to you soon. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 03:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Pic Check out my userpage when you get a chance =)Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 15:19, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I updated it but the changes arent showing yet :/ Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Weird. It shows up im the thumbnail but for the otherones and not the newest one. It's just the base colors so No one's missing much.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Well the one thats up now is when Icekit and Ivykit say goodbye when they first die. You can look through the image history to see whos who. The base colors tell you that. I'm not too sure if i'm going to do the meeting or not. It's about Shadowheart and Wildfire's first meeting. Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I might just upload a whole new picture. I'll wait until tomorrow though.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 00:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm not going to be here from tomorrow until the 5th. Just letting you know.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry but no. It's just easier for me to keep track of them that way.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 12:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tiff ! Did I miss much?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats good. Ivykit is finished. You should check her out =) Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No need to complain. How about yours? Do you have some time for IRC?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 21:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Re SureFrostyThe blue rose 00:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hawkfang a ginger tom who things alot of himself and he has dark blue eyes FrostyThe blue rose 00:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Whiteheart a solid white tom who cares about everybody FrostyThe blue rose 00:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) irc irc?FrostyThe blue rose 23:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes I'm back but sadly I can't irc right now. I have to get off soon.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 03:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) The truth If you have time do you want to do the whole Breeze finds out Ember and Fox are related thing? Fox is in the swamp if you do.Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 02:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Have time for some WaveClan rp?Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 19:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) sure 19:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :3 Guess who your new apprentice is :) Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Little Cherrypaw Ashshadow the catAg the wolf 22:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :o Hello, its been a while!, do you still roleplay?! :D EchostreamWe live to fight, We fight to live, tonight you'll hear my battle cry! 05:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC)